Alexandria (S12 Rookie)
Biography Season 12 (12.2) * 25 years old from Massachusetts. Cheered for the Patriots for 4 seasons. Being a cheerleader at a Super Bowl is unreal. Usually, they have to retire after 4 years, but the director reached out and asked if she could be dance trainer for the team. She did that, but decided that she missed performing. Always been in the back of her mind to audition for DCC, because it is every NFL cheerleader’s dream. Met Holly Arielle at the 2016 Pro Bowl, she cheered for DCC for 5 years. So, when Alexandria asked her about DCC auditions, she’s been so supportive. [Show her and boyfriend working on house] She recently moved to a house with her boyfriend that requires a lot of TLC, so they’ve been working on that. Auditioning means moving away from her family, but the opportunities the DCC get are invaluable, and she will take them with her the rest of her life. (12.10) * 25 years old, and welcome to her temporary Texas home. She’s given up everything to try and make DCC a reality. [Video chats with boyfriend] She has a house with her boyfriend in Massachusetts and is here pursuing her dream. She’s a person that’s doesn’t really do anything adventurous, so this is a huge adjustment for her. And they don’t know what’s going to happen. It’s tough, but all of the special thing’s they’ve gotten to do during training camp, like the veteran’s hospital visit, or the tour with Charlotte, or etiquette training. All those moments make you realize what a big deal it is to be a DCC. They’re just world class in everything they do. So, she thinks it’s all going to be worth it. If she got cut, she spent a lot of time getting ready for this, so it would take a long time to get over it. Confessionals Total: 24 (T5th most, Season 12) Season 12 (12.1) * to Ramos I borrowed this costume from my sister – she’s an NBA dancer. This brought here great luck at her audition. * asks her what’s going through her mind Oh, a mix of emotions, dancing through my whole career has led up to this moment, so it’s super nerve-wracking just talking about it. * Yes, all the hard work paid off. It’s been a really long road, so this is the best feeling. (12.2) * We did run through it pretty quick. Judy just kind of goes through 8-counts, and then she runs it maybe once, and then moves onto the next. * Biography * This is my last opportunity to lay it all out there and do my best. * If I were to become a DCC, that would mean I would have to leave Boston. Leaving is going to be tough. Every great thing in life comes with big sacrifices, and I would hope that it would be worth it in the end. (12.3) * before finals All the hard work leading up to this moment; it really comes down to, ‘Can I come through today?’ * results are announced I would say for me personally, this is the toughest audition I’ve ever been through. My life’s definitely going to change. I’m either going to be moving to Texas for the summer or I’m gonna be back home. * names left to call If it comes down to tonight, and that’s it: I miss my family, so it’s tough crying. But I want to be here. I want it bad. * I feel in shock, still, that I am a TCC (12.4) * the locker room at the Star I’m overwhelmed. This just made it so real. (12.5) * Makeovers It’s almost just as important to have the DCC look as it is to be able to perform as a DCC. * office It is a cut night. They have a limited number of spots on the team. So, I’m hoping I won’t get cut. * office Luckily, the problem that I had was an easy fix, and I just need to be more conscious of my hair, and keeping it out of my face, and projecting and smiling no matter what kind of style we’re learning that night. (12.8) * office Defeated is not the right attitude to have at all throughout training camp. So, I’m just going to go in with my head held high and work on whatever they want me to work on, and hopefully I can continue with training camp. * office I hope that I can prove to Kelli and Judy that I deserve to be here. I want to be here and I want this bad. (12.9) * Here at the Star, they take what happened in football with the Cowboys, and they have made it almost a mantra, like a lifestyle. (12.10) * As I’m going across the field, I’m just thinking where I need to be every four counts. And it’s throwing me off a little. * It definitely gets very intense getting toward the end of training camp just because every little thing that you do really matters. * Biography (12.13) * Subtitled I’m just so relieved to be able to call it home here finally. And to call everyone here my sisters. * We’re about to head out for our first real pre-game performance. No rehearsals. No do-overs. This is the real deal. * There’s nothing like the feeling of performing in a full stadium at an NFL game. Every sacrifice that I made was well worth it. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * Patriots. I said ‘yes, exclamation mark.’ – K/ Oh, yes, I liked her a lot. – J/ I think she was one of their group leaders. – K (12.2) * “What’s the Patriot’s name?” – K, “Alexandria.” – J, “Man, she’s powerful.” – K, “Yeah.” – J * I wrote ‘good body’ and checked every damn thing. – McCoy/ Really? What’d you give her? – K/ I put a ‘Y’ for yes. – McCoy (12.3) * “I love Alexandria. I think she’s smooth. I think she’s fun. She knows how to sell it.” – K * deliberation “She’s an amazing dancer. I mean, her body’s incredible. I just don’t think she has the DCC look.” – McCoy, “She just needs makeup.” – Marshall, “Well…” – K (12.4) * “Very good power” – J (12.5) * She is really pretty natural. She has a nice golden blonde up here. – Marshall * “Yeah, good.” – Kitty Carter * Alexandria feels cool to have all of her hair in her face, but it doesn’t look cool. – K * “Alexandra, give us some smiles and stop hiding behind your hair.” – K (12.7) * I think Alex looks odd. – Kitty Carter * “I thought she was sexy. I just don’t think she moves sexy.” – J, “I agree with that.” – K (12.8) * cameos, K+J notice something funny going on with her eyes Let me go check her eye make-up. – K, looks at Alexandria and asks about her eyelashes, which she says are extensions They’re a lot. – K * Cameos Alexandria had some very heavy lash extensions, which aren’t photogenic. She’s not looking light and delicate. It surprised me. I loved her application photo. But just straight-on one dimensional press photo; it didn’t work today. – K * office visit If we can’t dial in Alexandria’s feminine, photogenic, softer side, then she is at risk. – K (12.9) * “I like what I’m seeing out of Alexandria tonight. She’s not flawless, but she has potential.” – K (12.10) * entrance “Alexandria, she’s skipping.” – K * “Alexandria and others, y’all know what your yard line is to stop on. And remember we’d say you’d get there hard and heavy on four. Yes?” – K * “Don’t skip, Alexandria.” – J * entrance “They’re doing it again. Oh my god. It’s Savannah and Alexandria again. Same mistake every time.” – K * “Alexandria, you crossed the 50, yes?” – K says yes “And then you stop on what yard line?” – K says the 45 “Your answer should have been faster than that. Yes, you cross the 50, you stop on the 45, hard on four. But don’t pump the brakes all the way.” – K * “Alexandria, I liked Alexandria less.” – K, “On that one?” – J, “And definitely on the entrance.” – K (12.12) * I think she’s good in hip-hop. I’m not a fan of her look. Her body’s great. Um, she could be a blender for me. – Kitty Carter (12.13) * You can really tell Alexandria’s comfortable on a football field. – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.5) * of episode, 1st of 3 called in K says it’s interesting – she’s been one of their favorites throughout auditions. Tonight, and it may have been Jordan’s style of dance, it may have been her focus, but she looked really intense with her face covered with hair. She didn’t show the showmanship and entertainer they saw at auditions. She doesn’t know if that was her learning face, or her style. Alexandria says it may be the type of dance. She gets really into it with hip-hop, and it felt great to be out there and just let loose. She is sorry if her hair was in her face or she wasn’t showing her face, but she was really into it, so she’ll be more conscious. J says she has to learn to get her hair out of her face. K says to lighten up, but keep that intensity about the style of dance. Remember, the expressions need to be more cheerful and more joyful. Alexandria says any feedback they give her is a gift. leaves J says “I just don’t really like her.” (12.8) * episode, 2nd of 3 K says there are two things. First, she wants to get Alexandria back to her softer side. The other was lashes. K tells her they have a partnership with the Lash Lounge, and they have sent them an email saying they have a “lash 911,” and they are standing by to help her. K wants her to lighten up and have fun so that she’s fun to watch. And then they’ll melt those lashes off. Other Season 12 (12.1) * Her picture is shown when Kelli mentions dancers coming from other NFL teams * Shown dancing when Melissa Rycroft mentions getting excited by seeing a great dancer * Talks to her boyfriend on the phone, saying she’s excited to see the board to learn about semifinals. (12.2) * Shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Solo performance is shown * 3rd to last shown being invited to training camp (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: knows how to read, speak, and write Greek. * Tells Kelli that the locker room is unreal compared to what they had with the Patriots (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot – hair is blonder (roots less prominent) (12.8) * Final cameo shown on screen (12.11) * Her cameo photo is shown when K mentions some of the rookies not having a ‘wow’ cameo (12.12) * Shown on screen when Judy is rhetorically asking if they cut the girl that doesn’t take the best photographs for the final cut * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 10 yeses, 4 maybes, 1 noCategory:DCC Category:Left Midseason Category:S12 Rookie